1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar stem assembly for a bicycle, and more particularly to a quick release handlebar stem assembly which permits quick removal of the handlebar of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional handlebar stem assembly is usually disposed above the front fork of a bicycle for fixing the handlebar, normally at the front of the vertical pipe is provided a clamping bush, at the lower side of the clamp is defined a slot, and on the sidewall of the slot is formed a threaded hole for insertion of a screw. The handlebar is received in the clamping bush and is clamped firmly therein by tightening the screw. However, the handlebar stem assembly is not easy to be assembled or removed since it is fixed by means of screws, and accordingly the mounting angle of the handlebar is difficult to be adjusted.
Therefore, a handlebar stem assembly having quick-release feature as shown in FIG. 1 was developed to overcome the above-mentioned defects, which includes an adjustable stem 11 fixed to the vertical pipe 10, at the front end of the adjustable stem 11 is formed a hollow-structured clamping portion 12. A slot 13 is formed at a predetermined position of the clamping portion 12, and a through threaded hole 14 is formed in the slot 13 and arranged in the axial direction thereof for insertion of a screw 15. The front end of the screw 15 extends to the front of the clamping portion 12 and is locked with a quick-lock clamp 16 which is formed at an end with a cam structure 17, and thus the clamping portion 12 can be opened and closed arbitrarily by turning the quick-lock clamp 16, so as to clamp or loosen the handlebar 18. Although the mounting angle can be adjusted by loosening the handlebar 18, the clamping portion 12 still cannot be fully opened to get the handlebar 18 removed directly, and the handlebar 18 only can be axially pulled out of the clamping portion 12 after removal of the gripping portion and the brake system, and this is really troublesome.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.